Her Name Was Alice
Her Name Was Alice is a 2000 film starring Sylvi Onnie. Plot The film begins with two little girls playing, holding hands and charging in circles, laughing as they do. Their mums soon shout them to come drink some homemade lemonade and laugh that they are so sweet together. One of the girls proudly tells her mother that Alice is her best friend, which makes Alice nod politely and shly, agreeing to the friendship. Once they have finished drinking, the girls run back over to play, with the curly haired girl being introduced as Vera, shouting to "come on Alice!". The two mums watch them on the swings and look lovingly at their angels. Ten years later, the girls are seen in a bedroom, applying makeup together in front of a mirror. Vera says that she's glad to finally be sixteen and Alice smiles sweetly, saying that she can't wait to be too. The girls get ready to go for a sneaky night out which Vera has suggested. Sneaking out of the window, Alice is unsure but Vera suggests that she stops being such a coward and hurries up instead. Alice decides that she should do as Vera says, which is what she always does, and so far hasn't killed her. The pair go into town where Vera uses fake IDs and flirting to get into a club with Alice. Alice is nervous of the enviroment, feeling socially awkward and that there could be some kind of group hurry happen. She tries desperately to express her concerns to Vera who laughs, not hearing her that well over the music, and tells her to lighten up and act her age for once. Vera dissapears to kiss a random male while Alice begins to feel stressed and panicked. She rushes to try and sit down but an odd person comes over, suggesting they move abroad and she is is illegal wife. She squeals and rushes away from him. Moments later, she feels she the room is spinning around her. Throughout the spinning, a not-so attractive male grabs hold of her and tries to ask if she's okay as her lips seem to be turning an odd shade of blue. The camera shows what Alice sees as the male blurs and becomes six of himself rather than one. Alice wakes up outside the club, lying in a flower bed. She sits up and the male explains the situation to her, introducing himself as Thomas. Vera comes running out of the club and sees Alice, smacks Thomas, and shakes her to ask why she rushed out in Thomas's arms. Thomas angrily explains that he had to carry her out when she passed out but Vera doesn't believe him. Vera grabs Alice and begins charging away with her, looking back once at Thomas who stands hopelessly. When the girls get home, they find Alice's mum waiting for them, screaming her head off and also turning a strange colour. She screams as Vera for the state of Alice and tells Alice that she can no longer see her friend as she is a bad influence on her. Alice begs her mum to reconsider but when her mum gives her "the look of anger", she goes upstairs as told. Vera fakes a laugh snort smugly and tells Alice's mum that she never liked her anyway, turning and walking out, flicking her blonde bouncing curls as she goes. Two years later, Alice is now eighteen and is working in an office. She looks over at the desk of the new trainee male and he smiles at her over his glasses, looking like a cute young male. Alice tries to stop her smile but it spreads and she can't stop smiling, to the point another worked Tara comes over and tells her she's scaring the whole office. The film skips to four months on, and Alice is now in a relationship with Michael, the boy from work. It becomes clear that Vera doesn't like him when the trio go for a day out together, as she makes comments and belittles him at every chance that she gets. Alice soon tires of her behaviour and excuses her and her friend, leaving Michael to have some Sprite on a bench. Alice confronts Vera finally, telling her that she has put up with this kind of behaviour her whole life from Vera now and she can't take it anymore. Vera laughs and once again does her hair flick as her locks glimmer in the sun. Realising that Alice is serious, she stops laughing and asks "you can't possibly be serious?", then laughing again at the hilarity of it all. Alice storms away and grabs Michael's hand, leaving with him as she refuses to look back at Vera. The film once again skips, this time ten years later, with Alice now twenty eight. She comes home from work and finds Michael there - the pair are now happily married, or so it seems for literally a few moments. Alice comments that he has been coming home early every single day and asks how things with his new personal assistant, Lillian, are going. Michael remains a gentle voiced angel, looking cute and telling Alice that things have been going better than he expected with her. Alice looks away, saddened, and tells him she is going for a walk. She goes to Vera's house, showing that the pair ended up making up again, and Vera seems to know why she is there. The pair have some Sprite again as Vera adds wine, telling Alice that she needs to wake up and realise Michael is definitely having an affair with Lillian. Alice says that she doesn't yet know Lillian and has also been worried about Tara, who stayed friends with the couple since they left the office, and seems to like him. Vera offers to confront Michael for her friend but Alice doesn't agree to the aggressive suggestion. When Alice goes back home again, she finds Michael on the phone, saying "ILU you, bye". Alice gasps loudly on purpose so that he hears and asks him to explain. Michael tells her ILU is something to do with his work, but she throws his work papers at him in disbelief. Michael charges after her and manages to calm her down, explaining what it means with some large work related words. Alice tries to believe her husband. The next day, Alice wakes up and is sick due to Unknown Causes. Beginning to suspect that she might be pregnant, she decides to do a test, going to Vera for some moral support. The test comes back as negative which seems to upset Alice. Vera tells her that if she wanted a positive test; "well, mine was!". Alice smacks Vera's arm and questions her on how this can be. Vera shrugs and says that she has been seeing Thomas again. It becomes obvious from the conversation that she has been seeing him on and off for years now. Alice leaves in anger and is followed by Vera, questioning her and mockingly making comments over her non pregancy, pointing out how "cool" it is that the one who wants a baby isn't having one, while she doesn't want one but gets a free one. Alice turns back and shouts that the situation is typical of Vera and accuses her of planning the pregnancy on purpose, giving Vera a good laugh. Alice storms home and is questioned by Michael over her tragic state. As they have a heartfelt discussion, his phone vibrates, and she quickly grabs it to see that Tara is phoning him. Michael grabs it back and says that Tara is their friend and she shouldn't be so defensive, but Alice doesn't believe him, and charges out to her car to drive to Tara's house. When Alice arrives, she finds Tara leaving. Tara is friendly to Alice until Alice goes to smack her, but stops just before she does as she is too angelic to do that. Alice accuses Tara of having feelings for Michael and Tara confesses, saying that she met him first when he came into the office all those years ago, and if Alice hadn't smiled like that, she would have had him properly. Alice is disgusted and leaves. When she goes home, she packs her bags to leave, but Michael stops her with his angelic eyes and heart melting smile. Soon Vera appears at their door, shoving Michael aside and saying that she is here to rescue Alice. When Michael tries to protest, Vera tells him to hush now and grabs Alice, removing her from the scene. Alice tells Vera to wait in the car as she goes back and smacks Michael, but Vera suggests she doesn't, so the pair drive away. At Vera's house, Alice cries that she thought he was the one for her, while Vera simply eats and doesn't look like she cares much. She tells Alice that she always knew she should have stayed with Thomas. Alice sleeps over at Vera's house, the pair snuggle on the couch like bonded best friends. When Alice wakes up she finds Vera has gone and has left a can of Sprite in her place, leaving Alice to smile at it. Alice then looks through some of Vera's pictures, looking at some of their wilder memories together, which generally involved pretending to be crazy while staying in Vera's house as Alice was too weak to handle the outside world. Alice laughs happily at all of the pictures, many of them taken over the ten year skip in the film. In one picture, there is a party at Vera's house, which Thomas took of Alice standing smiling. She smiles at the fact Thomas took it of her but then her face falls as she notices in the background, Michael and Vera holding hands. Alice doesn't know what to make of the picture so decides to go mad, re-creating the old times her and Vera had while she's out at work. Alice spends the day cutting up some of Vera's teddy-bears, drinking alcohol in her underwear, sitting on the floor crying and drinking, dancing solo to music, running baths and pretending to swim, lathering mascara onto her face so it makes her face more dramatic for Vera coming home, and then drinking Sprite. At the end of this she realises it just took a couple of hours and she still has to wait for Vera. When Vera eventually comes home, Alice runs at her and Vera laughs, throwing herself into Alice's arms. Alice confronts Vera over the picture while Vera lights a cigarette, listening to her rambling friend. When she has finished going on, Vera tells her that just because she held Michael's hand, it doesn't make her his hidden secret and especially not when Tara already confessed her love for him. Alice sits on the ground while Vera sits beside her, snuggling her close and blowing smoke into her face to make her cough. Alice soon returns home to Michael, hugging him but telling him that it's over and that she deserves better. Michael agrees but suggests they pretend to be together one last time for his works party. Alice agrees as she sees no reason not to, not wanting to talk to him any further though. At the party, Alice dresses beautifully and Michael tries to compliment her, which she rejects. Thomas arrives and Alice notices that he clearly still likes her, but she knows nothing can happen as Vera is pregnant with his child. She then realises Vera is drinking and rushes over to question her on damaging the baby by smoking and drinking. Vera laughs that it was just a joke, flicking her hair again. This time Alice does try to hit Vera hard, but Tara stops her. Alice pushes Tara away and says that she really shouldn't have come here, then going to tell Michael that Tara is here, and ruining the act of staying together. Michael seems confused and tells Alice that he thought she knew the truth. Alice shakes her head in confusion as Michael nods at Vera and points out it was her that he had an affair with, looking less adorable now. There are flashback scenes, some memories and some unseen scenes. The two little angels playing happily together, then Vera looking back and flirt smiling at Thomas simply as she thought Alice liked him, pretending to dislike Michael but as he walked away with Vera, he looked back and smiled as she smiled back sneakily, Vera telling Michael to hush so she could drag Alice away without her finding out, advising Alice not to smack him incase he told her while Vera wasn't there, and the picture at the party of Michael and Vera. In present time, Alice's forced smile wobbles and shatters, as she breaks down and runs away. Thomas sees her and tries to follow but Vera stops him and invites him to dance with her instead. Michael watches as Alice runs upstairs away from the party. One hour later, Alice's mum arrives at the party and blanks Vera, questioning Michael on where her daughter is. He points out where she went and her mum thanks him with a fake smile, then saying "Oh Micha?", and smacking him to the ground when he turns. She goes upstairs and finds Alice is bathing. Becoming concerned that there is no answer, she enters and Alice jumps back, nude in the bath. She screams that she was underwater and the pair laugh. Alice gets out and dressed, and hugs her mum, feeling that she should have listened to her over Vera. Alice's mum goes to Alice's room to pack things and let her come home while she sorts things out. Vera soon arrives in the upstairs living room and finds Alice putting her makeup on in front of the mirror. Alice glares at her in the mirror as Vera finally doesn't laugh this time, and asks if she knows. Alice turns and says that she does and can't forgive her this time as she has ruined her life. Vera walks over slowly and Alice prepares to defend herself against a hug, but instead Vera hits her hard. She tells Alice that she really has always been weak without her and she will be no less than that this time. Alice tries to hit her back but Vera stops her by grabbing her wrist in the air, laughing mockingly at her. Alice and Vera struggle, with Alice growling "Let me hit you back!" as Vera keeps laughing. Things go horrible wrong when the pair get dangerously close to the designer window from Michael's ILU company. Vera taunts Alice that she could smash through and have a heartbreaking death, then pretending that she is going to push her as Alice begs her not to. Vera laughs at the begs and soon lets her go, giving Alice the chance to hit her. Vera doesn't like the smug expression Alice has for the first time, having finally defeated Vera's power, and shoves her hard. In the front garden below, Thomas and Tara are two of the group standing having some drinks as Alice comes flying through the window. Michael also rushes out as they all look up and see Vera at the shattered window. She looks down and makes an expression, trying not to laugh and suprised, as she says "Oops!". Two weeks later, Alice's funeral is held. Her mum sits crying and leaves the room, giving Vera the chance to come say a few words. She stands in front of everyone and begins with, "Her name was Alice.....". Cast Sylvi Onnie - as Alice Emily Moss - as Vera Harrold Maten - as Michael James Duther - as Thomas Layla Suray - as Alice's mum Courtney May Natesh - as Tara